the present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7to German application 100 23 400.3, filed May 12, 2000.
The invention provides nucleotide sequences which code for the acp gene and a process for the fermentative preparation of amino acids, in particular L-lysine, using coryneform bacteria in which the acp gene is enhanced. The acp gene codes for the acyl carrier protein.
Amino acids, in particular L-lysine, are used in human medicine and in the pharmaceuticals industry, but in particular in animal nutrition.
It is known that amino acids are prepared by fermentation from strains of coryneform bacteria, in particular Corynebacterium glutamicum. Because of their great importance, work is constantly being undertaken to improve the preparation processes. Improvements to the processes can relate to fermentation measures, such as e. g. stirring and supply of oxygen, or the composition of the nutrient media, such as e. g. the sugar concentration during the fermentation, or the working up to the product form by e. g. ion exchange chromatography, or the intrinsic output properties of the microorganism itself.
Methods of mutagenesis, selection and mutant selection are used to improve the output properties of these microorganisms. Strains which are resistant to antimetabolites, such as e. g. the lysine analogue S-(2-aminoethyl)-cysteine, or are auxotrophic for metabolites of regulatory importance and produce L-amino acids, such as e. g. L-lysine, are obtained in this manner.
Methods of the recombinant DNA technique have also been employed for some years for improving the strain of Corynebacterium strains which produce amino acids, by amplifying individual amino acid biosynthesis genes and investigating the effect on the amino acid production. Review articles in this context are to be found, inter alia, in Kinoshita (xe2x80x9cGlutamic Acid Bacteriaxe2x80x9d, in: Biology of Industrial Microorganisms, Demain and Solomon (Eds.), Benjamin Cummings, London, UK, 1985, 115-142), Hilliger (BioTec 2, 40-44 (1991)), Eggeling (Amino Acids 6:261-272 (1994)), Jetten and Sinskey (Critical Reviews in Biotechnology 15, 73-103 (1995)) and Sahm et al. (Annuals of the New York Academy of Science 782, 25-39 (1996)).
The inventors had the object of providing new measures for improved fermentative preparation of amino acids, in particular L-lysine.